


Hypocrisy

by haunted_ella (Leviarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/haunted_ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds out about Dean and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypocrisy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care for this, simply because I typically view Sam as the president of the Destiel Fanclub, but this was a request, so I wrote it.

The initial shock of finding out that Dean and Cas were in some kind of  _relationship_  took a while to pass. Sam claimed that it probably had something to do with  _walking in on them having sex_ , while Dean brushes it off as Sam being a pansy ass little girl. When Sam was finally able to look at Dean without having flashbacks to that moment, he confronted him on the issue.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Sammy," Dean said, biting into a hamburger.

Sam was flustered. "Well… Maybe I just don't like the idea of you boning and angel."

Dean stopped chewing for a moment. He set his burger down on the plate and swallowed.

"Don't you think that's a bit hypocritical?" he said, narrowing his eyes. "Tell me, how is  _Gabriel_?"

Sam's mouth flew open. Then he pursed his lips. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You are  _such_  a bad liar," Dean said.

"Fine. But come on, this is  _Cas_. After everything he's done…"

"You're right. I mean, killing people to get his rocks off, trapping us in a time loop so he could kill me over and over again, trapping us in TV land. I shouldn't be sleeping with someone – Oh wait, that's  _your_  boyfriend."

Sam had no response to that.

"See, you know I'm right," Dean said, returning to his burger.

"Wait," Sam said a few moment later, a small smile starting to form. "Did you just imply that Cas is your boyfriend."

Dean almost choked. "I said no such thing."

"You totally did!" Sam grinned. "You know what, I like you and Cas together. I think he's a good influence on you. I'm just worried you'll be a bad influence on him. I like Cas. Don't screw this up."

Dean took a swig from his beer. "You done with your little chick-flick moment?"


End file.
